1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to protective garments and is directed more particularly to an apron, or bib, type of garment for catching and retaining matter dropped by the user or falling between the user and a work tray, or food tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aprons adapted to fit about the neck of an infant and attach to food trays, such as high-chair trays, are generally known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,105,029, issued Jan. 11, 1938 to M. M. Doty shows a bib having an upper portion which is adapted to attach to an infant's neck and a lower portion having thereon connecting means by which the lower portion of the bib is attachable to a high-chair tray. In bibs of this type, the upward turned lower portion forms a trough into which matter falls which would otherwise fall between the infant and the tray. Aprons of this type also find utility in industries in which workers assemble small and/or delicate components on work benches before them, the aprons functioning to catch and retain, for example, small electronic components which may slip from the user's grasp or fall from the work tray.
In such instances, it is helpful to have a closed-end trough to prevent matter from falling from the trough, or pocket, to the floor. U.S. Pat. No. 2,425,961, issued Aug. 19, 1947 to F. C. Shattuck, discloses a bib having a closed-end pocket in the lower portion thereof. The pocket is a permanent part of the bib.
It would be advantageous for a bib, or work apron, to have facility for attachment to a tray, and also have facility for forming a pocket therein. A further advantageous feature would be to have the pocket forming facility releasable so that the pocket may be closed and opened, as desired.